The Legend Of Herobrine
''Read this before reading on. 'This story is one of the many stories of Herobrine. Nobody has proved it true,' 'just like other stories.' ''HEROBRINE This story is told through Notch's Diary entries. Certain parts have been altered for the sake of the reader's sanity. Dec. 17th, 2010 Today, here at Mojang, I've added a new update to the indie game I created, called "Minecraft." I plan to release it to the public on the 20th. It is simple, but fun. It revolves around the survival of the player, and the whole game is based on old retro "pixel" video games. The only difference between it and them, is that this game is 3D,and is much larger. Although I am proud of finishing development on the game, I am still grieving the loss of my dear brother, Herobrine. Hopefully, the release will be so popular it will take my mind off of his death. Dec. 20th, 2010 The game was a huge success! Its already sold many copies! We celebrated at Mojang and hope to add many future updates! I already have new ideas for the game! I'm so excited, I can hardly hold it in! Dec.31st, 2010 Its a great way to end the year! I added many new patches to the game, however, many fans are reporting odd glitches, and an entity similar to the player themself. I must look into this, but I'll do it some other time, for now, I'm going to relax and celebrate the new year! Jan. 15th, 2011 I've been looking into this "ghostly entity" and am quite concerned. I'm afraid of whether I've gone insane or what people are saying is true. The entity is the basic player skin, "Steve," except with white (supposedly glowing) eyes. A forum post was created on the Mojang wbesite about it, and the player who created the post says an account by the name of my deceased brother, "Herobrine" keeps sending messages telling him to stop, and that the forum keeps disappearing. I've searched the website all over, but there is no account named "Herobrine." The only proof that the player has of this entity is a picture with him in the distance. I am confused and a bit scared, and I am wondering whether this is some kind of jokester, if it really could relate to my brother or even (hopefully not) BE him. I'll check back on this issue soon. February 22, 2011 Today, I added the update "1.3" to Minecraft, and have been trying to take my mind off of this "Herobrine" entity. I'm having trouble doing so, though, because more and more people are starting to wonder. I have told admins on the site to ignore any talk of him or to try and end it. I'd like to keep this a secret, and to investigate this on my own. Various things have been popping up thata re supposedly ways to summon "him." I've tried many, but none will work... March 22, 2011 I'm horribly scared. I made a totem using gold blocks and netherrack that looks like a straight pole. I then lit the top on fire and lightning struck all around and on the top. A message appeared saying "Herobrine has joined the server," even though I'm in single-player. A message then followed saying,"Hello, brother. I see you summoned me, what for?" I immediately exited the game, and haven't entered that world since. May ??, 2011 I have to enter again. Something's drawing me to it. I can't stop it. He wants me there. He deleted my other worlds. My server's won't connect, either. Whenever I think of the game, his message pops up in my head. I must return and finish this once and for all. November 17th, 2011 I can't do it anymore. I entered the world and spawned in the nether. Herobrine was staring directly at me, and he looked just as people described him. I looked at him and asked why he was scaring people and entering and leaving there worlds. He said he had found a way into a limbo. He may have died, but his spirit lived on, so, when we released Minecraft, he was a virus released with it. He had driven people insane, and scared others out of playing and even deleting the game. After being summoned by me, he decided there was one thing to do; kill me. We had a fight in-game, and I won, but he didn't respawn. Pistons opened up and I dropped down into a dark hallway that lead to a nether portal. I left the nether and appeared not in a portal, but next to my in-game bed. A sign next to it said "I'll be back." So, I made a decision. Tomorrow, I'm going to step down and hand the baton to Jeb. He seems like a worthy man, and Herobrine doesn't care for him. Until Herobrine returns, I will go on like usual, hopefully being able to forget this incident. But I know I'll never forget. He's there. He always was. He'll never leave. He's like bedrock. Nobody can break him. No one but me. ''THE END'' For more information on the blocky ghoul himself, check out: Herobrine on the Minecraft Wikipedia Herobrine on the Minecraft Players Wikia Category:Stories